


По отцовским стопам

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: Дэнни Кейдж всю свою жизнь росла среди Мстителей, воспитывалась Мстителями и будущее ее было определено среди Мстителей. Единственной, кто не вписывалась в этот круг, была ее лучшая подруга Люси Рэнд, которая росла в Адской Кухне, ходила в обычную школу и собиралась стать адвокатом, совсем как хороший друг её отца. Они были не разлей вода, пока Дэнни не поняла, что между ней и Люси есть нечто большее, чем просто дружба.Примечание: да, Люк Кейдж и Дэнни Рэнд назвали своих дочерей в честь друг друга. Нет, это совсем не по-пидорски.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, just in case: i've got a fancast for this girls.  
> 

Когда Дэнни впервые увидела Люси, та была совсем малышкой, с огромными карими глазами, белками ярко выделявшимися на темной коже, широкой улыбкой с двумя заячьими зубами и короткими кучерявыми волосами на голове. Ей самой было четыре года, но уже в этом возрасте она многое знала об ответственности и геройстве, а потому, стоило отцу сказать, что, как старшая, она обязана защищать Люси, Дэнни приняла эти слова со всей детской серьезностью как непреложную истину. Люси еще не умела говорить, но Дэнни это не смущало: когда их оставили одних, она представилась по всем правилам и, словно рыцарь из Средневековья, поклялась всегда быть рядом, пообещав, что малышке Люси никогда не придется бояться чего-либо.

Мало кто держит свои обещания детства, но Дэнни Кейдж была именно из таких людей.

В её сначала детской, а затем и подростковой жизни всё было просто: есть мир, который всегда находится в опасности и который однажды она сможет спасти, а ещё есть Люси, которая нуждается в её защите, и чтобы спасать её, Дэнни не нужно ждать совершеннолетия.

В отличие от Дэнни, у Люси не было суперспособностей, и родители держали ее как можно дальше от этой безумной супергеройской жизни. Она ходила в районную школу, занималась обычными человеческими делами и училась, а вечерами слушала захватывающие истории Дэнни о геройствах старших и ее мечты о том, что скоро и её будут брать на миссии. Дэнни всегда была пробивной, и потому Люси никогда не сомневалась в будущем своей подруги. Ей было от рождения суждено стать супергероем: непробиваемая кожа, суперсила и героические родители, которых в Мстители позвал сам Капитан Америка.

Когда у Люси случались проблемы в школе, Дэнни приходила, и ей даже не нужно было выдавать ребятам пиздюлей, один ее грозный вид их уже пугал, и больше они Люси не трогали. И для Дэнни это всё казалось совершенно нормальным, тем, чем она и должна была заниматься.

Первый тревожный звоночек, что Дэнни, вероятно, чрезмерно опекала свою подругу, прозвенел, когда мальчик впервые позвал Люси на свидание. Ведомая своим чувством долга, Дэнни вызнала всю его подноготную — её мать частный детектив, и потому идея слежки показалась ей совершенно нормальной. Однако результаты Дэнни не обрадовали, и, решив, что мальчик недостаточно хорош для Люси, она спровадила его, как ранее спроваживала школьных задир.

Люси потом весь вечер плакалась ей на плече о том, что мальчик божился и клялся в любви, а сам взял и смылся. Гладя её по волосам, Дэнни всё сваливала на возраст: ведь никто не признается в любви ещё до первого свидания, это всё детское, ненастоящее, и в скором времени Люси обязательно повезет, и она встретит того самого, правильного человека.

Дэнни никогда не считала таким человеком себя, она не отрицала, что Люси может влюбиться крепко и по-настоящему в какого-нибудь парня. Отчего считала себя обязанной уберечь подругу от разбитого сердца, и потому проверяла каждого, кто проявлял хоть какую-то симпатию к Люси.

Все они проваливались.

Чаще Люси даже не знала об этих проверках: Дэнни не считала нужным беспокоить её, не хотела лишний раз расстраивать, видя, к каким слезам приводило очередное неудавшееся «свидание». Эти слёзы она считала неизбежным злом: уж лучше Люси проревет всего один вечер, чем впадет в депрессию, когда какой-нибудь умник решит её бросить. По мнению Дэнни, все эти ребята были неподходящими, и она даже не задумывалась, что, возможно, проблема была вовсе не в парнях и не в том, что они были недостаточно хороши для её малышки, а в том, что она просто не могла видеть, как кто-то перетягивал внимание Люси на себя.

Глубоко внутри Дэнни боялась, что если та уйдет — она уже не сможет ее защитить.

Понимание, что со временем глупое детское обещание переросло в нечто большее, пришло в один из таких вот вечеров, когда очередной парень кинул Люси по якобы непонятным причинам.

Была осень, они сидели на кухне квартиры Люси в Адской Кухне и пили незаконно добытое вино, которое принесла с собой Дэнни. Оно было невероятно кислым и невкусным, но девочки считали себя достаточно взрослыми, чтобы переживать проблемы по-взрослому. К тому же, вино было куда лучше виски, который Дэнни также притащила из дома.

Алкоголь пьянил, акценты в разговоре плавно смещались с очередного неудачника в сторону поиска смысла жизни и других риторических вопросов, а Дэнни смотрела на Люси, на её мокрые от слез темные глаза и щеки, на припухшие губы, которые та постоянно закусывала или облизывала, и всё отчетливее представляла себе, как целует её.

Ведь это было бы так просто: сказать, что, быть может, ей стоит перестать думать о парнях и обратить внимание на ту, кто рядом. Подвинуть табуретку, подсесть поближе, стереть пальцами влажный след со щеки и осторожно, без какого-либо напора мягко поцеловать.

— Я будто проклята, — Люси накрыла ладонью её руку, как она часто и делала, но в этот раз для Дэнни всё виделось иначе.

— Вокруг меня словно невидимая стена для парней, — продолжала она. — Я чёртова Сьюзан Шторм в мире отношений, настоящая девочка-невидимка. Я...

— Это из-за меня.

Слова слетели с губ сами по себе. Дэнни не боялась признаться в том, что, похоже, влюбилась в лучшую подругу, но она не хотела делать этого, не рассказав всю правду: ведь супергерои не лгут и ничего не утаивают. Но стоило Дэнни хоть на секунду задуматься о том, чтобы всё рассказать — и эта мысль уже пугала её до чёртиков.

Поймав удивленный взгляд Люси и поняв, в чем именно ей придётся сейчас признаться, Дэнни больше всего на свете хотела бы вернуть свои слова назад.

— В каком смысле «из-за тебя»?

Люси спрашивала тихим и ровным голосом, пробиравшим до мурашек. И хуже всего было то, что она убрала руку. Медленно потянула к себе, и с этим жестом Дэнни почувствовала, будто между ними пробежал холодок.

Она не знала, с какой стороны подступиться к разговору, а потому выпалила первое, что пришло ей на ум:

— Я избила Майка Томпсона.

Майк приставал к Люси прошлой весной. Он один из нападающих в футбольной команде ее школы, два метра живого роста и еще половина, наверное, в плечах. Иными словами, невероятный громила с тупой улыбкой и не менее тупыми мыслями. Майк считал, что девушки должны быть кроткими и покладистыми, какой Люси и выглядела со стороны, но, конечно же, на самом деле не была. Дэнни считала, что с таким отношением Майку нечего ловить возле Люси, но парень думал иначе. Они сцепились сначала языками, а затем кулаками, и Дэнни надрала ему задницу, точно зная, что он никогда и никому об этом не расскажет, потому что будет стыдиться, что какая-то девчонка оказалась сильнее его.

Так и вышло. Люси так и не догадалась, почему Майк вдруг перестал ловить ее на переменах.

— Ох, — кивнула Люси и, схватив бокал с вином, сделала несколько глотков. — Ну, Майк был не из приятных, Дэнни. Но я уверена, что тебе не стоило его бить. Спасибо, что волнуешься за меня, но я могла бы разобраться с ним сама. Без кулаков.

Она смотрела на неё с улыбкой, а в голосе читалось прощение, и Дэнни подумала, что, быть может, рассказать всю правду не так уж и страшно. В конце концов, они дружат всю свою жизнь, и это же её малышка Люси, она обязательно простит её, как простила этот единичный случай с Томпсоном.

— Еще я, возможно, припугнула Джеффа и Калеба, — вкрадчиво продолжила Дэнни. Джефф работал в цветочном магазине и был сильно старше Люси, одно это было достаточной причиной, чтобы отвадить его от неё. Калеб был неплохим парнем, но он катался на байке и водил не то чтобы аккуратно.

В этот раз алкоголя потребовалось чуть больше, чтобы простить. Не отрывая бокал от губ, Люси смотрела на Дэнни, словно спрашивая: ждать ли продолжения? Или ей уже можно оставить вино в сторону и больше не возвращаться к этому разговору?

Дэнни тяжело выдохнула.

— И еще Криса из компьютерного клуба, помнишь его? Он носил эти дурацкие...

— А Томми? — перебила её Люси. Томми был тем самым парнем, который продинамил сегодняшнее свидание. Они познакомились с Люси во время открытого суда пару дней назад. Вчера он позвонил и предложил встретиться, а уже сегодня пропал без вести, отключив телефон и заблокировав Люси во всех своих социальных сетях.

Повисло неловкое молчание, а затем Дэнни кивнула, не в силах проронить и слова. Люси молча поставила бокал на стол и, отклонившись назад и затылком коснувшись стены, закрыла глаза. Она медленно и тяжело дышала, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать подступавшие слезы.

Испугавшись, что случилось нечто непоправимое, Дэнни затараторила, пытаясь объяснить свои чувства и то, что ею двигало, когда она устраивала слежку за парнями. Молчание Люси пугало её, вынуждало говорить всё больше и больше, а когда слова закончились —перейти к каким бы то ни было действиям.

Она подскочила на ноги, подошла ближе, наклонилась и неловко, как-то рассеяно попыталась поцеловать. Это уже определенно было лишним: поцелуй не удался, Люси плотно сжала губы, и Дэнни пришлось отстраниться.

— Убирайся, — тихо, едва слышно казала она, открывая глаза и стараясь не смотреть в её сторону.

Дэнни снова потянулась было к ней с ворохом извинений на губах, но Люси резко отбила её руки в стороны и, бросив холодный, полный ненависти взгляд, закричала:

— Убирайся из моей квартиры, Дэнни! И не вздумай приходить. Видеть тебя больше не желаю на пороге моего дома, так что катись к чёрту немедленно!

С Дэнни в жизни еще не случалось ничего хуже этого. Всё время она с невероятным рвением старалась защитить свою подругу от опасностей внешнего мира, уберечь от лишних слез и тяжелых переживаний. Все свои действия она оправдывала именно так. Ради счастья Люси, ради её душевного равновесия. Но то, каким взглядом Люси теперь на неё смотрела, заставляло задуматься, что, возможно, она уберегла свою малышку ото всех, кроме себя самой.

— Я защищала тебя, — с горечью в голосе пробормотала Дэнни.

— А я не просила твоей защиты.

Это были последние слова, которые Дэнни слышала от Люси. В тот вечер она выбежала из её квартиры, хлопнув дверью, и, дико желая сделать что-то, что могло хоть как-то ее порадовать или дать возможность почувствовать себя хорошо, высоко подпрыгнула в попытке взлететь. Полет был единственной способностью её матери, которую она так и не получила. Приземлившись на крышу пятиэтажки, Дэнни с досады заехала кулаком по вентиляционной трубе, изрядно погнув ее и пробив алюминиевый короб.

Они не виделись друг с другом до самого Рождества, не звонили и не списывались. На фейсбуке Люси стала игнорировать её сообщения, а также заблокировала твиттер и инстаграм. Сначала Дэнни пыталась следить за ней с фейковых страниц, но постепенно реальная жизнь и настоящие супергеройские проблемы отвлекли её от этого.

Возможно, именно их разрыв с Люси стал причиной, по которой родители наконец-то разрешили ей участвовать в миссиях. Не в одиночных, конечно же, только групповых и городских, и с обязательным сопровождением кого-то из старших. Чаще всего это была команда Мисс Марвел, реже под своё крыло её брали Новые — ранее Юные — Мстители. Супергеройские потасовки, спасение мирных жителей и выбивание дерьма из злодеев помогали забыться, но только на время. Довольно часто Дэнни ловила себя на мысли, что ей хотелось бы поговорить с Люси, рассказать о своей новой жизни, вместе сходить в кино или попробовать новый сезонный кофе в старбаксе.

Даже родители делали все возможное, чтобы наладить их сломанные отношения. И пусть Дэнни говорила своим, что всё нормально, что у Люси просто нет свободного времени из-за учебы, а у неё супергеройство и вечерние патрули стали занимать слишком много времени, все знали, что это была ложь. Единственное, что оставалось под строгим секретом — так это причина, по которой они разбежались.

Рэнды довольно часто приглашали их в Адскую Кухню на свои «семейные» вечера, но Люси всегда находила причины не приходить. В конце концов, от этих приглашений стала отказываться и Дэнни. Ей было не интересно по сотому кругу слушать истории о великих похождениях Железного Кулака и Силача, об их нерушимой дружбе и крепких идеалах. Вечерние улицы Нью-Йорка и винтажные песни Ланы дель Рей в наушниках были куда важнее и предпочтительнее.

В канун Рождества последователи идеалов Зловещей Шестерки решили устроить дебош в крупном торговом центре. Дэнни отправилась туда вместе с Новыми Мстителями, планируя быстро со всем разобраться, а после вернуться в башню и, возможно, что-нибудь приготовить на ужин. В этом задании не было ничего особенно сложного — просто Нью-Йорк, просто очередные геройские разборки, только одним из случайных гражданских оказалась Люси.

Дэнни спасла её от летящего обломка автомобиля с улицы, загородив собой и приняв удар на себя. Времени на долгие разговоры не было — они встретились в самый разгар сражения, и потому Дэнни даже не успела сказать ей «привет», пришлось тут же отвлечься на очередного засранца.

К её удивлению, после окончания битвы Люси всё ещё была здесь. Держалась в отдалении, чтобы снова не попасть под горячую руку, но не ушла, осталась. Даже если бы она очень хотела, даже если бы в башне Мстителей её ждал не дурацкий ужин, а сам Капитан Америка, желающий на официальной основе принять её в команду — она бы не ушла. Со стороны Люси это был первый шаг к примирению, возможность, которую Дэнни ни за что бы не упустила.

— Привет, — она первая начала разговор, подойдя ближе. С момента их последней встречи Люси сменила прическу, но в остальном выглядела как и прежде. Разве что держалась как-то неуверенно, заметно нервничая.

— Привет, — поджав губы, ответила Люси и замолчала. Неловкость ситуации возрастала, а самый пик пришелся, когда обе они заговорили одновременно:

— Слушай, я облажалась, окей?

— Спасибо, что спасла.

Они снова замолчали, но в этот раз Дэнни решила не тянуть так долго с ответом.

— Мне правда очень жаль, Люси, — пылко начала она, стараясь поймать взгляд подруги. — Я понимаю, что поступала неправильно, но когда все началось — я ещё не соображала, что хорошо, а что плохо, а потом просто не смогла вовремя остановиться. Но давай попробуем начать все сначала, а? Пожалуйста? Мне очень тебя не хватает.

Люси смотрела прямо на неё, но Дэнни ничего не могла прочитать в этом взгляде. Ей было страшно, неловко и невероятно тяжело стоять вот так рядом, в полном неведении, что же теперь делать.

А затем Люси взяла её за руку. Как она часто и делала, казалось, уже тысячу лет назад. Дэнни в удивлении опустила глаза, а после вновь посмотрела на Люси — та улыбалась, невероятно тепло:

— Мне тоже.

— Чёрт возьми, — Дэнни тяжело выдохнула и, притянув к себе Люси, крепко её обняла. — Чёрт возьми, Люси, как же я по тебе скучала.

— Все хорошо. Только пообещай больше не защищать меня, окей? Есть разница между спасением мира и его порабощением, ты ведь не хочешь закончить как Доктор Дум?

— Никогда, больше никогда, — Дэнни все ещё обнимала её, боясь выпустить из рук и снова потерять. Будь её воля — они бы стояли так целую вечность.

— И ещё. Тот поцелуй, Дэнни... — вкрадчиво заговорила Люси, отстраняясь и высвобождаясь от объятий.

— Его не было, — тут же затараторила она. — Это случайность, я была на эмоциях и... забудь, просто забудь о нем. Хочешь кофе? В старбаксе снова ввели специальные рождественские вкусы.

— Да, — сперва замявшись, согласилась Люси. — Кофе — это отличная идея.

Они всё ещё держали друг друга за руку, и Дэнни настолько была увлечена собственным счастьем, что не замечала ничего вокруг. Ни людей, которые поспешно фотографировали её, всё ещё стоящую в торговом центре в супергеройском трико, ни омелу, под которой Люси и ждала её после боя.


End file.
